


Fall For You

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz didn't believe in true love before he met Willow, but now he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Livejournal community Open on Sunday, for the prompt "fall."
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything I'm writing about.

Oz never believed he’d fall in love. But now, every morning, when he wakes up, holding Willow tight, he knows he was wrong. He’s so in love with her, with how she buries her face in his chest when she wakes up and the way she crinkles her nose when she laughs. He’s amazed that Willow could ever love a monster like him, but she does, with everything inside of her. She kisses him and whispers “I love you,” and Oz knows, heart nearly bursting, this is how being in love feels, and he falls for her all over again. 

fin.


End file.
